Tokyo Manhattan SA
by Luisa Tatis
Summary: Los Hamato haran realidad una idea que tuvo Tang Shen, pero no lo haran solos, cuatro chicas se uniran a ellos y a medida que la historia avanza,los 8 jovenes experimentaran algo llamado:Amor*TMNT, todos Humanos*(Participaciones especiales de:Sesshoxcris,Marie-Jane05,Lovemikey y Sara Mury 11)
1. Capitulo 1:El origen del proyecto

**Hola amigos, eh aqui con este nuevo fic de las TMNT basado en la serie 2003, bueno se que no es la historia que les habia prometido (paciencia) pero aqui tambien saldran las 4 chicas de las tortugas:**

_Cristal(pertenece a Sesshoxcris), Marie(pertenece a Maria-TMNT FanGirl), Melisa(pertenece a Lovemikey) y Sara(pertenece a Sara-Hamato)_

**pero, antes de empezar quisiera aclararles un par de cosas, para que no se enreden (si tienen dudas me dicen y con mucho gusto se las aclaro)...bien, en este fic, NO existe el Kraang, por lo tanto no hay mutageno y se preguntaran muchas cosas como: Y las tortugas? pues aqui son chicos comunes y corrientes y, lo mejor de todo es que los 4 son hijos BIOLOGICOS de Hamato Yoshi y Tang Shen, Karai no es la hija biologica de Yoshi, pero eso no querra decir que lo sea de Saki, la kunoichi fue adoptada por Destructor o Shreder como le quieran llamar y algo mas como va a haber **DxOC, **entonces Casey esta con April (aqui los dos son adultos jovenes, como en las otras franquicias)**

**Al final les dare otras pautas, ahora A LEER!**

* * *

_**Nº 1:El origen del proyecto**_

_**(Cuatro chicas son invocadas a una reunion del maestro Hamato Yoshi para hablarles sobre algo de suma importancia y alli, se les entregan cuatro tesoros)**_

_Muchos años atras_

Antes de morir, Tang Shen tuvo una idea asombrosa a decir verdad, esa idea cambiaria por completo la vida amarga y cruel que vivimos a diario,cambiaria muchas cosas, y para que este "proyecto" se haga realidad, la mujer se lo conto a su marido Yoshi y a sus cuatro hijos de 10 años: Leonardo Ryan, Raphael Xavier, Michelangelo Clark y Donatello Isaac, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dispusieron en ayudar a Shen en todo lo que les fuera posible.

Sus ultimas palabras en su lecho de muerte fueron **-la vida siempre esta llena de sorpresas, cuando perdemos algo esperamos que eso vuelva a nosotros sin importar los caminos que decidamos tomar... asi sera cuando me aleje de ustedes mis niños, yo nunca, jamas en la vida los abandonare...-**

Los niños y su padre lloraban la muerte de su amada esposa y madre, le dieron su ultima despedida y fue enterrada en los Jardines de Tokyo. Yoshi se tuvo que ir a Nueva York y dejo a sus hijos con un buen amigo del alma, el Anciano.

* * *

_Tiempo actual_

Cuatro chicas de 15 años iban camino a una reunion importante, una de ellas de cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos azul oscuro(Cris)se subio en su moto negra con algunos estampados de llamas, otra chica de cabellera castaña hasta media espalda y ojos verdes como el pasto(Marie) solo se fue caminando, ya que el lugar a donde era esa reunion le quedaba cerca a donde ella vive.

Montando su cicla estaba una chica de cabello pelinaranja hasta las rodillas y de ojos ambar(Sara)y al lado suyo la acompañaba una chica bajita de cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros y ojos marron (Melie).

Cuando las chicas(quienes usaban blusa blanca, jeans y tenis blancos) llegaron aun enorme edificio donde habian ventanas enormes y paneles solares, se saludaron, pareciera que fuesen amigas de toda la vez adentro, las chicas se sentaron y un hombre entro a la sala.

-Buen dia señoritas-

-Buenos dias Sr. Yoshi- **(N/A: Como el es humano, se lo imaginaran como en la foto(saben de lo que hablo).)**

**-Yoshi: **Niñas, estamos a un paso en volver realidad el sueño que hemos tenido, ni mas ni menos que iniciar ahora con uno de los proyectos que mejoraran no solo esta ciudad, todo el mundo, todo nuestro universo, pero antes de seguir con esta charla, dejenme decirles que mis cuatro hijos han volado desde Japon para ayudarnos con el "proyecto"-

**-Marie: **Pero ellos no estan aqui o si?-

**-Yoshi: **No Maria,estaran con nosotros mañana a la misma hora, ahora quiero que tengan esto (les muestra cuatro relojes) con ellospodran comunicarme y comunicarse entre ustedes, mis hijos tambien tendran uno, cuidenlos bien y que no caiga en manos equivocadas Esta bien?-

**-Chicas: **Hai!-

Yoshi se retira dejando los relojes encima de una mesa que habia en el cuarto y claro, dejando solas a las una coge su reloj: Marie cogio el de color lila ya que es su favorito, Cristal estaba indescisa, al final coge el de color azul fuerte,Melie cogio el rosa y a Sara por descarte le toco el reloj color celeste, igual le gustaba ese color.

**-Cristal:** Alguna tiene idea de como seran esos chicos?-

**-Sara:** No tengo la mas minima idea pero como son hijos del Sr Yoshi, deben ser buenos chicos-

**-Cristal: **Si, puede que tengas razon-

**-Melisa: **Puede?-

**-Cristal: **Ok Ok, tienes razon, son grandes chicos, creo-

**-Sara: **Quien te entiende-

**-Marie: **Pues no se como vayan a ser esos chicos, lo que si se es que no podemos juzgar antes de conocer-

**-Melisa: **Si que eres sabia Marie-

**-Marie: **Gracias Melie, oh es tarde me tengo que ir, mi hermano me matara si no llego a tiempo a mi casa...adios-

-Adios Marie (dicen las chicas en coro)-

Y asi...las chicas se despidieron y cada quien cogio por su lado, pero lo que ninguna sabia es que sus vidas cambiarian para siempre, comenzando por esos relojes que les dio Yoshi **(N/A: Se sabra el por que en el siguiente capitulo)**

El maestro Hamato Yoshi salio del edificio unas horas despues que las chicas y mientra iba caminando no pudo eitar ver una estrella fugaz pasar por los cielos.

**-Yoshi: **_"Querida, hoy se empieza a realizar tu sueño , hoy despues de tantos años, voy a dar inicio a tu proyecto Tang Shen, dare inicio a... Tokyo Manhattan S.A"-_

* * *

_**Proximamente **__**Nº 2: Rarezas y una nueva amistad**_

_**(Las chicas se encontraran cara acara con los hijos de Hamato Yoshi y uno de ellos caera en el amor primero. Quien podra ser?)**_

* * *

**Perdonen si el principio fue corto, pero asi va a estar estructurada, los capitulos impares seran cortos, mientras que los pares seran largos.**

**Ahora creo que se dieron cuenta de los segundos nombres de las tort..ay perdon, los chicos, CHICOS jeje, esos nombres los puse por las siguientes razones:**

Ryan (por el Capitan Ryan de Heroes Espaciales el programa favorito de Leo), Xavier(porque Raphael Xavier es un jugador de futbol), Clark(por Clark Kent o Superman,y a Mickey le gustan los superheroes) e Isaac (por el cientifico Newton y Donie en pocas palabras lo es)

**Tambien quiero aclararles que a pesar de que la serie este enfocada en el universo 2003, tendra algunos detalles de la serie de Nick (como algunos personajes, excepto el Kraang), ademas de introducir a tres chicas que han sido abandonadas y pues me gustaria introducirlas en la historia: **Mei(Venus), Lisa(Monalisa) e Isabella(Shadow) **solo que las pondre de una manera diferente, dos de ellas son parientes de los Hamato (pero no les dire mas).**

**Y no se desesperen la otra historia donde tambien salen estas cuatro chicas estara muy pronto, espero que dejen sus reviews, sigan la historia, la pongan como favoritos y recomiendela, les mando un ABRAZO!**

**;)Luisa;)**


	2. Capitulo 2:Rarezas y una nueva amistad

**Hola a todos, bien aquí está el capítulo 2 de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

-Diálogos-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_Lectura_

_[Transmisión por radio...Altavoz]_

* * *

**_Nº 2: Rarezas y una nueva amistad_**

**_(Las chicas se encontraran cara acara con los hijos de Hamato Yoshi y uno de ellos caerá en el amor primero. ¿Quien podrá ser?)_**

_9:30 AM_

**Japón (Aeropuerto de Tokyo)**

En recepción se encontraba un joven de unos 16 años, de cabello castaño, casi negro y ojos marron, usaba una sudadera azul con negro, jeans blancos y tenis azul oscuro, el chico se encontraba en recepción esperando los boletos para viajar con sus hermanos a Nueva York.

-Aquí tiene joven (dijo la recepcionista muy amablemente)-

-Muchas gracias señorita (le respondió el oji-marron y se fue) ¡Chicos, ya es hora!-

Entonces, se le acercaron otros tres chicos, uno era más bajito que el oji-marron, castaño oscuro de ojos ambar, llevaba una sudadera roja, jeans algo rotos y botas negras de motociclista, otro chico era el más alto de todos, de cabello castaño claro un poco largo(pero no demasiado) y ojos chocolates, tenia puesta una camiseta morada, jeans negros y tenis negros, y el ultimo era el mas bajto, era castaño, casi rubio y ojos miel, tenía una camiseta blanca, bermudas y vans anaranjados.

-Leo, te demoraste demasiado (le dijo el oji-ambar)-

**-Leo:** Lo sé Raph, pero...-

**-Raph:** ¿No será que te quedaste coqueteándole a la recepcionsta?-

**-Leo: **Claro que no, además ella es mayor para mi y...es casada-

**-Raph:** Esta bien, como digas-

_[Atencion, pasajeros del vuelo 23 con destino a New York, entrar por la puerta Nº 12, pasajeros se les solicita entrar por la puerta 12 para su vuelo con destino a New York]_

-Bien chicos, ya es hora de subir al avión (dijo el castaño-claro)-

**-Leo: **Bien aquí tienen los pasajes(se los entrega) _–"Adios Japon, te vere pronto"-_

Los chicos ya habían subido al avión y cogieron sus respectivos asientos, cada uno se sentía...triste por dejar su tierra natal, a sus viejos amigos y sobre todo al Anciano, pero estaban mas tranquilos al saber que el cuidaría muy bien de sus casa y prometió que visitaría todos los días la tumba de Tang Shen, y por otro lado estaban felices de volver a ver a su padre luego de tantos años, tendrían miles de aventuras y harian realidad los sueños incumplidos de su amada madre.

* * *

**NYC (Residencia Soro)**

Cristal ya habia llegado a casa, dejo su motoneta adentro en el garage y luego fue a su cuarto (no era muy grande pero para ella estaba bien), acto seguido se puso su pijama: Una blusita negra, pantalones grises y sus pantuflas, y se acosto a dormir.

(...)

A la mañana siguiente, Cristal no se quería levantar, bueno era su primer dia en Roosevelt, y a la mayoría no le gusta ir a la escuela...Y mientras que...la señorita Soro seguía cubierta con sus sabanas alguien toco a su ventana.

-¡Soro!... (entra al cuarto)¿Qué haces alli todavía? Vamos parate chica-

**-Cristal: **Dejame Karai-

**-Karai: **Ay yo no se, levantate recuedas que habíamos hecho un compromiso. ¿O ya se te olvido?-

**-Cristal: **¿Hablas de ir contigo y tus "amigos" a una misión de suma importancia?-("amigos": hablamos de Xever y Bradford)

**-Karai; **Si asi que...apurate, tenemos tiempo de sobra antes de salir esta noche-

**-Cristal: **No quiero(se tapa aun mas con las cobijas)-

**-Karai: **Bien entonces...no me obligues a ir a la ducha y dejarte el agua helada-

**-Cristal: **(se para de golpe) ¿No...lo...harias?-

Karai le mostro su tipìca sonrisa maligna, esa clase de sonrisa asustaba tanto a la pelinegra, que no le quedo de otra, mas que levantarse y arreglarse, con una blusa roja como la misma sangre, jeans azules y botas negras, su cabello lo dejo suelto pero tenia una cinta color roja haciendo como diadema.

Karai se cambio también de su traje abita de Kunoichi a una blusa negra de mangas cortas con una calavera blanca en ella, jeans y tenis negros algo desgastados.

Las chicas ya cambiadas estaban listas para salir, una vez afuera de la casa de Cristal, cada quien cogió por separado (la pelinegra fue a Roosevelt y su mejor amiga cogió por otro camino)

* * *

**Con las demás chicas**

Sara y Melisa ya habían desayunado y arreglado: Melie se puso una blusita naranja pastel, una faldita blanca y botas marron, se recogió el cabello en dos trenzas bajas; Sara llevaba puesta una camisa azul manga ¾, unos jeans blancos pesqueros y vans azul oscuro, se dejo el cabello suelto, ambas chicas salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a Roosevelt, cada una montando su bicicleta (ambas viven en la misma casa)

Durante el camino, las chicas hablaban de lo que iban a ver hoy en la escuela, claro que a Melie eso era lo menos importante, ya que no era una típica chica lista, era alguien muy, pero muy despistada.Y por otro lado, Sara pues, no era del todo una genio y no por eso sacaba malas notas, incluso solia ser mas inteligente que April e Irma en una sola.

Y... por otro lado, Marie y su hermano mayor Angelo (nombre en italiano) se estaban arreglando para otro dia mas en Roosevelt (donde Angel cursa su ultimo año), al rato Marie salió usando una blusa color fucsia un poco holgada, shorts blancos y unos vans negros, se recogió el cabello en una coleta bien alta; su hermano usaba una camiseta manga corta color azul oscuro con los dos primeros botones desabotonados, jeans grises un poco rotos y tenis negros, después salieron y se subieron al carro para ir al colegio.

Marie y Angel lleraron a tiempo a Roosevelt (a tiempo me refiero a temprano obvio...tiene auto y YO NO!) seguidamente llego Cristal en su moto y por ultimo, Sara y Melie en sus respectivas bicis.

**-Marie: **¡Hola chicas! (las saluda agitando su mano)-

**-Sara: **Hola Marie ¿A dónde va tu hermano? (vio que Angel se alejaba manejando)-

**-Marie: **Ah solo va a estacionar el auto-

**-Cristal: **(acercándose con Melie) Hola, ¿de que hablan?-

**-Sara: **Ah nada solo que Angel fue a estacionarse-

**-Cristal: **Ok será mejor que estacione mi moto, nos vemos en clase (se aleja)-

**-Melie: **Sara deberíamos entrar a clases-

**-Sara: **De acuerdo, oye Marie ¿no vienes?-

**-Marie: **Despues, tengo que esperar a mi hermano-

**-Melie: **Bueno, ya nos veremos(entra a Roosevelt con Sara)-

Marie se quedo a la entrada esperando a su hermano, quien llego acompañado de Cristal y unas que otras chicas detrás de el, a su hermanita le dio cero importancia y los tres entraron a la escuela.

* * *

_Durante el vuelo_

Los hermanos estaban sentados cómodamente haciendo de todo o...nada. Leo estaba escuchando por los audífonos del abit varios de los capítulos de "Heroes Espaciales", Raph leyendo su comic favorito y a su lado estaba una chica que le hacia ojitos al pobre chico, Raph solo la ignoraba, aunque... de ves en cuando le guiñaba un ojo, provocando sonrojo en la chica.

Mickey estaba escuchando música, mientras que Donie(quien estaba sentado junto a Leo)estaba leyendo un libro.

_[Damas y Caballeros, hemos llegado a nuestro destino, favor empacar todo]_

Despues de no se cuantas horas de vuelo, al fin habían llegado a Nueva York, estaban...un poco nerviosos, aunque eso no era preocupante.

Los chicos bajaron con su respectivo equipaje y se sorprendieron bastante por lo que veian...Yoshi estaba ahí, esperándolos con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, los hermanos soltaron sus maletas y corrieron a abrazarlo, se extrañaban, después de no verse durante tanto tiempo.

**-Yoshi:** (aun abrazandolos) Hijos mios, me alegra tanto que estén aquí-

**-Leo: **Y a nosotros nos alegra tanto verlo...despues de 6 años-

**-Yoshi: **Bueno(separándose un poco)será mejor que vayamos al "Cuartel" es que quiero que conozcan a alguien-

**-Mickey: **Pero puede ser después de comer-

-¡MICKEY!(lo regañaron sus hermanos)-

**-Donie: **Pues Mickey tiene razón, la comida del avión no es muy buena(asqueado)-

**-Raph: **Si es cierto(abitac asqueado)-

**-Yoshi: **Entonces vayamos a casa a comer algo y luego vamos al "Cuartel"¿les parece?-

**-Chicos: **(asienten)-

Los chicos junto con su padre fueron a casa a comer.

* * *

**Roosevelt HS**

Las clases ya habían dado por terminadas y cada quien se despidió y fue por su lado, Angel y Mari fueron los últimos en irse y fueron por el auto y se subieron en el.

Una vez dentro del auto y que Angel lo pusiera en marcha, Marie recordó que tenia que verse con Yoshi y con las demás chicas ya que conocerían a los hijos de su "mentor" y también recordó el reloj que le habia obsequiado a ella y a las demás.

**-Marie: **_"¿Me pregunto si esos hijos de Yoshi también tendrán un reloj?"_ (piensa mientras se lo ponia)-

Cuando se lo puso, Marie vio algo extraño en el, se veía como cualquier reloj, sin embargo cuando lo vio...no tenia...manecillas.

**-Marie: **Que...extraño (susurro)-

**-Angel: **¿Paso algo?-

**-Marie: **No nada-

La castaña quería asegurarse de lo que estaba viendo era rea...y si, en efecto el reloj no tenia las manecillas y en su lugar una pequeña pantalla –A lo mejor es digital y necesita pilas- pensó Marie y enseguida se recostó un poco en la silla del auto y se durmió

* * *

**Residencia Soro(de nuevo)**

Cristal habia llegado y subió a su cuarto,cerro la puerta echándole seguro y se recostó en la cama, no tenia muchas tareas por hacer, asi que lo que hizo fue poner algo de música para no aburrirse, la pelinegra recordó el encuentro que tenia con las chicas y Yoshi y al mismo tiempo, recordó su compromiso con Karai, la chica en sus pensamientos estaba algo furiosa, por el hecho de que ambos encuentros eran hoy y mas exactamente a la misma hora.

**-Cristal: **_"Hasta cuando Cristal, hasta cuando vas a aprender a decir NO...Sera mejor cancelarle a... ¡Ay no!¿Ahora a quien llamo para cancelar? Aunque si finjo enfermarme, eso es..."_

La chica cogió su teléfono y marco a un numero para cancelar su encuentro, ya que estaba "enferma" (no les dire a quien cancelo) al rato, dejo su celular en una mesita de noche junto a su reloj, la chica lo cogió y...tambien vio algo...fuera de lo normal, era un reloj digital y marcaba la hora, como todo reloj...pero este reloj marcaba los números en cuenta regresiva

_20...19...18...17..._

La chica estaba atónita viendo su reloj y al mismo tiempo, muy asustada

**-Cristal: **Mejor corro, ¡ES UNA BOMBA! (tiro su reloj y salió corriendo de la abitación)

Cristal estaba sentada en las escaleras, contando nerviosamente, esperando que no le pasara nada

**-Cristal: ** 5...4...3...2...¡1!...Ay (se cubre la cabeza)-

(...)

* * *

_Por la noche_

**El Cuartel**

Yoshi y sus hijos estaban en el gran salón hablando, los chicos usaban camisetas de manga corta del color de su prefrerencia (hablo del color de sus bandanas, si fueran tortugas), jeans y botas negras. Yoshi usaba su traje diario y en seguida se oyo el pitar de un auto.

**-Yoshi: **Debe ser la señorita Gutierrez-

**-Raph: **Es una de las chicas que vamos a conocer-

**-Yoshi: **Asi es, por favor trátenla con el mayor de los respetos-

Los chicos asienten y...una de las puertas se abre dejando ver a una linda jovencita de cabello negro y ojos verdes, como los de Raph, pero mas claros. La chica tenia puesta una blusita color crema de tirantes y un poco holgada, shorts de color gris y botines color lila, se habia recogido el cabello en una trenza de lado y un poco maquillada, quería verse bien y no olvidemos que también traia su reloj, sin manecillas.

**-Marie: **Hola señor, ¿ellos son sus hijos?(los ve a lo lejos distraidos)-

**-Yoshi: **Si ellos son mis hijos...ven pasa-

La chica hace caso y entra para saludar a los chicos y presentarse

**-Raph: **Pero...miren, es una linda señorita-

**-Donie: **¿De que...(se congelo al ver a Marie) ha..blas? _–"Es hermosa"-_

**-Marie: **Hola, me llamo Marie ¿deben ser los hijos de Yoshi?-

**-Raph: **Pues hola preciosa, soy Raph y ellos son (los señala) Mickey, Leo y...bueno,,el que se quedo congelado es Donie-

-Hola(saludaron Leo y Mickey)-

**-Marie: **Un placer...oye ¿te encuentras bien?-

**-Donie: **¿Eh? Amm...no, no es nada jeje-

**-Marie: **Como digas por un segundo crei...que te habia pasado algo-

**-Leo: **Tranquila Donie es algo impredecible-

**-Marie: **Ok-

**-Yoshi: **Sera mejor esperar a que lleguen las demás-

* * *

Sara estaba en la entrada de la casa de Melie, desesperada de que ella nada que salía. La pelirroja usaba una camiseta blanca sin tirantes y debajo un top negro, jeans blancos con detalles dorados y botas marrones de caña alta, tenia el pelo suelto con una diadema color azul y también maquillada.

**-Sara: **¡Melie! Quieres darte prisa, ¡NO ME GUSTA LLEGAR TARDE!-

**-Melie: **(saliendo de su casa) Listo, nos vamos-

**-Sara: **Ya era hora-

Melie usaba una blusa amarilla con mangas hasta los codos y letras en color negro que decía _ROCK & ROLL_, unos jeans blancos, sin detalles como los de Sara y tenis naranjas con los cordones blancos.

Las chicas cogieron sus skates, en lugar de sus bicicletas y se fueron al "Cuartel"

* * *

**En algún lugar por ahi**

Karai estaba en la cima de un edificio junto con Xever y Chris Bradford **(N/A:Recuerden que como aquí todos son humanos no tengo por qué decirles como lucen estos 2)** la chica esperaba a Cristal impaciente, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y nada que llegaba.

* * *

_**Proximamente: Nº 3: Rarezas 2:Mi Conciencia**_

_**(Seguiremos con las rarezas y las chicas junto a los Hamato tienen su propia conciencia, talvez ellos les hagan ver el lado bueno y malo de esta aventura)**_

* * *

**Creo que hasta aquí lo dejare, hay tantas preguntas por hacer, pero primero la respuesta ante la pregunta, fue: **¡DONIE!, Donie se enamoro primero **creo que era lo mas justo ya que en la serie de Nick el se enamora primero, y no lo olviden pondré algunas cosas tanto de la serie 2003,como la del 2012 **

**...Las rarezas se dieron en los relojes de Marie(no tiene manecillas) y Cristal(los números marcaban la "cuenta regresiva")**

-Cristal: **Eso...era...UNA BOMBA-**

**-Descuida, no creo que te pase nada, lo prometo-**

-Cristal: **¡****Eso espero!-**

**Bueno no se olviden de dejar los reviews, favs, follow...bueno ya saben, no tengo que decir nada, solo les recuerdo.**

**Nos vemos y un Abrazo a Todos!**

**;)Luisa;)**


	3. Cap 2:Rarezas(mi conciencia)

**Bueno, aqui de nuevo con este capitulo, al final les dare dato curioso y...en serio es algo de "No te lo puedo creer"**

**Para:**

_*__Sara Mury 11:__ Ansiosa por saber que hace tu reloj, bueno en este capi lo sabras y si, no son relojes comunes...*_

_*__Marie-Jane05:__ Karai?esperando a Cristal, la cual no creo que llegue, April y los demas...saldran mas adelante, no te preocupes, posiblemente en el siguiente capi, junto con la kunoichi...*_

_*__Sesshoxcris: __Jaja, si...te pasaste y mucho, ojala no te mueras en el fic jaja, okno...(pensaste que era una bomba), bueno espero que este capitulo te guste...*_

_*magdalena: No te preocupes, lo voy a continuar...*_

**No los molesto mas, disfruten el capitulo:**

* * *

_**Nº 3: Rarezas 2(Mi conciencia)**_

_**(Seguiremos con las rarezas y las chicas junto a los Hamato tienen su propia conciencia, talvez ellos les hagan ver el lado bueno y malo de esta aventura)**_

En algun lugar se encontraba un mundo diferente al nuestro, donde habitaban criaturas poco comunes(les recuerdo que aqui NO hay mutantes) parecian espiritus y eran regidos por el AngelSupremo

**-AngelSupremo: **A donde se metieron las hermanas Sunrise?-

-Ya llegamos(saludaron las chicas)-

**-AngelSupremo:** Sarangel, por que han llegado tarde?-

Sarangel tiene el cabello naranja y ojos ambar pero mas brillantes y claros, usa una tunica blanca hasta las rodillas y sin mangas, zapatillas de rubi, tiene un arco en su espalda y es la espiritu de la naturaleza.

**-Sarangel: **Lo lamento(baja un poco la mirada)pero ella me obligo!-

**-AngelSupremo: **Es eso cierto Crisangel?-

Crisangel es una pelinegra con algunos mechones blancos y ojos azul celestes, usa una tunica blanca hasta los tobillos, sin mangas, zapatillas de cristal, tiene unas espadas detras y es la espiritu de los mares.

**-Crisangel: **Ay ya silencio Sarangel, es mas estuviste de acuerdo-

**-Sarangel: **Pero...si no hubieras hecho tu labor, nada de esto habria pasado y no estariamos aqui-

**-AngelSupremo: **En realidad, las llame para otra cosa-

-Ah si?-

**-AngelSupremo: **Si, estan aqui reunidas por que ya tienen la edad suficiente para salir al mundo exterior-

-Podemos salir?!-

**-Crisangel: **Si, que no lo escuchaste Meliangel-

Meliangel de cabellos dorados y ojos marron claro, tiene puesta una tunica blanca hasta arriba de las rodillas y mangas holgadas hasta los codos, zapatillas doradas, tiene unas cadenas en su cinturon y es la espiritu de la luz.

**-Meliangel: **Ah si si, lo siento-

**-AngelSupremo:** Bueno como iba diciendo, tendran la mision de guiar a unas chicas a que vean el lado bueno de las cosas...alguna duda-

-Yo...yo-

**-AngelSupremo: **Si Mariangel-

Mariangel es castaña pero mas clara y tiene los ojos verdes mas oscuros, lleva una tunica blanca hasta mas arriba de los tobillos, con una sola manga holgada hasta el codo(imaginense cual codo), zapatillas plateadas, tiene un abanico colgando de su cinturon y es la espiritu de la musica.

**-Mariangel: **Cuando empezamos?-

**-AngelSupremo: **Pronto pequeña, solo hay que esperar a los Yamatoih-

-Hola(saludo alguien)-

**-AngelSupremo: **Al fin llegan-

* * *

**Residencia Soro**

Cristal se cubrio la cabeza esperando lo peor y...nada, no paso absolutamente nada, la chica extrañada entro a su habitacion y cogio el reloj y en vez de numeros salio una pantalla brillante y en ella un boton.

**-Cristal:** _"Que raro, juraria que seria una bomba" _(penso y apreto el boton)

Una luz blanca rodeo el cuarto de la joven, la chica se asusto y se metio debajo de la cama **(N/A:Viniendo de ti, ya me lo imagino)**

Esa luz cubrio por completo la habitacion de la chicay ella...esperaba lo peor.

Dejo de iluminarse la habitacion de la joven pelinegra y abrio un poco los ojos y lo que vio...no le gusto nada...

* * *

**El Cuartel**

Marie estaba conociendo a los chicos y de un momento a otro, la castaña empezo a caerles bien a los chicos,pero mas a Donie ya que encontro a su "media naranja", por otro lado Yoshi estaba recargado en la entrada principal esperando a las demas, mientras observaba como sus hijos convivian con UNA CHICA?!

...En ese momento se escucho un timbre.

**-Yoshi: **(entreabre la puerta y se asoma) Hola jovencitas...pasen-

-Gracias Sr Hamato (dijeron las chicas)-

Las chicas entraron y rapidamente, reconocieron a Marie y se le lanzaron a darle un fuerte abrazo (si una chica casi lo estruja a una, imaginate dos) dejando a Marie sin habla.

**-Marie: **Chi..chi..caaass, no puedo res...aaa-

-Perdona Marie(dice una de las chicas)-

**-Leo: **Siento interrumpir pero...Quienes son ustedes?-

-Oh si, Que grosera! soy Sara es un placer conocerlos(saludo la chica de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos ambar)-

La chica tenia puesta una blusa blanca sin tirantes y debajo un top negro, jeans blancos con detalles dorados a los lados y unas botas de caña larga color cafe y con un poco de tacon,iba peinada solo con una diadema azul. Eso hizo que Leo se pusiera de los nervios...ya se lo imaginan.

**-Leo: **_"Wow, es muy linda...mas linda que una estrella"-_

-Y yo...(dijo la otra chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos marron) soy Melisa, pero pueden decirme Mel o Melie, pero a mi me gusta mas...Melie, encantada en conocerlos(sonrie)-

La chica estaba usando una blusa amarilla con mangas hasta los codos y letras en negro que decia _ROCK &ROLL_ jeans blancos(como Sara, pero sin detalles), tenis naranjas con los cordones blancos y su peinado consistia en en una trenza, la cual le daba hasta arriba de los hombros.

Lo mismo que sucedio con Leo cuando vio a Sara, asi le paso a Mickey, el no dejaba de ver a Melie, le parecia preciosa y aun mas cuando sonrio, una hermosa sonrisa.

**-Mickey:** _"Es muy bonita"-_

**-Donie:** Encantado en conocerlas soy Donie(saludo el oji-chocolate) y ellos son mis hermanos Raph, Leo y Mickey...veo que, ustedes tambien estan en el proyecto-

**-Sara: **Asi es y...(observa a los castaños) oye Donie,Que tienen ellos?-

**-Donie: **No se...OIGAN CHICOS!(trata de despertar a Mickey y Leo del "trance romantico")-

**-Raph:** Permiteme( se acerca y con ambas manos les da un zape a ambos chicos)-

-Au, OYE!(se quejaron)-

Tanto Sara como Melie rieron sin parar, haciendo que el oji-marron(Leo)y el oji-miel(Mickey) se sonrojaran a mas no poder.

Yoshi los invito a tomar asiento pero...

**-Yoshi: **Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Soro?-

* * *

Cristal abrio completamente los ojos y vio algo...fuera de lo normal, la chica se encontraba en una casa antigua, con las ventanas algo viejas y la pintura en las paredes estaba algo desgastada, la chica no lo podia creer lo unico que hizo fue darse un pellizco en el antebrazo.

**-Cristal: **_"No...funciono"-_

Ella se dispuso en recorrer el lugar un poco confusa, al salir de la misteriosa casa, pudo notar que habia un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos cafes, llorando amargamente.

**-Cristal: **Sr Hamato?-

* * *

_**Proximamente: **__**Nº 4:Pasado de espiritus**_

_**(Conoceremos mas a fondo a:Sarangel, Crisangel, Mariangel y Meliangel y conoceran a los hermanos Yamatoih)**_

* * *

**Hasta aqui lo dejare y todos hacen cara de *Aaaaw, Por que lo dejas hasta ahi Luisita!***

**Bueno una vez mas(y no me cansare de decirlo)dejen sus reviews.**

**Lo de las conciencias fue algo...sencillo, solo cogi el nombre de los personajes y le agregue al final, Angel(para las conciencias buenas de las chicas) aunque para los chicos aun no se me ocurre nada y lo de Cristal OMG! como que ya se hicieron una idea de lo que paso, sino hasta el otro capitulo!**

**Ah, se me olvidaba uds me diran que soy chismosa pero...estuve leyendo un fic de princessninja789 el de "como conquistar a una chica" y me dio por leer los reviews que le dejaron y adivinen:**

**...Realturtlefan DEJO UN BUEN COMENTARIO (no se pero creo que se emborracho y no supo ni lo que escribio jaja) asi que...los milagros SI existen.**

**Ahora si, me voy.**

**Cuidense mucho, besos y un abrazo!**

**;)Luisa;)**


End file.
